


Сработались

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	Сработались

\- Ну и кто это написал? - Герк Хансен посмотрел на текст речи, которую он должен был пафосно прочесть перед лицами всех засранцев от политики, которые через полчаса соберутся на выбитую им конференцию.  
\- Почем мне знать? Из пресс-службы передали, - Сидоров скривился и потянулся за сигаретами.  
\- Они опять повылазят, я… - Хансен хотел было подобрать слово помягче, покультурнее, а потом вспомнил, что в кабинете только присланный ему в помощь русский, который не стеснялся в выражениях даже перед политиками, пока те выглядели, будто им всадили заряд соли пониже спины, но ничего не могли с этим сделать, - задницей чую.  
\- А что я, не согласен? Не сегодня, так завтра, - мрачно кивнул Сидоров.  
Хансен на этом посту чувствовал себя красивой картинкой: “награжденный герой той войны”.. Как же ему в такие моменты не хватало Пентекоста, который словно был рожден, чтобы переть тараном против идиотов, ни в чем кроме своих лимузинов и костюмов не нуждавшихся, и уж точно не думавших о людях. Те только в предвыборную гонку представляли собой интерес, а когда Кайдзю их жрали пачками - не слишком, лишь бы имидж радетелей сохранить.  
\- Ничего ты им не докажешь, пока опять не прижжет.  
Хансен потер руку, ноющую после последнего сражения с Кайдзю, которое он пропустил из-за ранения, скомкал листок бумаги и запустил его в мусорную корзину.  
\- Попробую своими словами, а нет, пусть подотрутся моими орденами, будем делать на свой манер, как раньше.  
\- Вот это дело, - улыбнулся русский.


End file.
